Love, when you least expect it
by destielfive0
Summary: Sonny Kalakaua, brother of Kono Kalakaua, joins Five-O and finds something good along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sonny Kalakaua. Cousin of Chin Ho Kelly. Brother of Kono Kalakaua.

He wasn't much of a sociable kid. Went to school in the weekdays, went home and did his homework. On the weekends he would stay home watching DVDs or doing more homework. Only thing he was passionate about was technology.

It started when he was 15, noticing the new trends in technology and how they operate. He started dismantling things like the computer or the television and using their pieces to create something of his own. Guess it wasn't a far-fetched interest since his cousin _was_ Chin Ho Kelly, master of technology. Not until he turned 17 did he realize he wanted to take a course that would appreciate his talents and ideas.

"Technology and Design, seriously?" asked Kono.

"What? They make good money. Plus, I like creating stuff" replied Sonny.

"Well, isn't it kinda boring. Why not take on law enforcement like your old sis?"

"Come on Kono, you know I'm not as kick ass as you are. I like my life and don't wanna get shot at on a daily basis."

"Only if you work for Commander McGarrett, but HPD isn't as bad."

"Not changing my mind. No matter what you or Chin say."

"I'm pretty sure Chin wouldn't mind; now he has a tech nerd pal."

"Shut up!"

"Aww come on brah, you know I'm just teasing." Kono calls out as Sonny walks out of the living room, back to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Sonny! Sonny!" Kono yells out.<p>

"What?" replies Sonny. He was just finishing up his latest project and didn't appreciate the fact that Kono always interrupted him in the middle of his job.

"Come here!"

Walking to the kitchen, he sees a tall, dark, muscular man standing next to his sister. He has never seen a person look as scary, yet charming as this before.

"Uhm. Who's this?" Sonny asks.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, my boss and head of Five-O." replies Kono.

"Okay. What is he doing here?"

Kono was about to reply, when she was interrupted.

"I'm here to ask you to join my task force as a trainee" says Steve.

"I don't know what you mean, but I clearly told my sister that I am not interested in law enforcement."

"Yeah. She told me, but I want you in my team as a researcher and technological designer."

"That- what? I am a _technology designer. _Just because I like computers, doesn't mean I do research."

Kono gave him a 'you better watch your voice or I'm gonna kick your ass' look. Sonny backed away from the kitchen a little. He meant it when he said he liked his life.

"Yeah, but your sister told me you are a straight A student, which means your intelligence will be valuable to our team."

"I don't know about this. This is kinda far from what I had in mind when I told Kono I wanted to be in technology, Commander McGarrett."

"I'll give you time to think about it." Steve replies. "Come on Kono, let's get back to work."

As Steve walked out of the door, Kono stayed behind for about five seconds to smack Sonny in the back of the head.

"The hell was that?" yelled Sonny.

"You talk to one of my co-workers like that again, I'm gonna cut your tongue out." She runs out the door yelling "Love you! Lock the door!"

* * *

><p>It's been four years since he started working at Five-O. Four amazing, stressful, and interesting years.<p>

Now that he is 21, Sonny feels like a man. A man, who likes other men. When he told Kono and the team last year, they were pretty indifferent about it. Chin and Kono told him they would love him no matter what. Danny just asked if he had a boyfriend already, which was kinda awkward, since he had a little crush on the detective. Steve said as long as he was a man of integrity and honor, it doesn't matter what sexual orientation he was. Meanwhile, Lori became his go to when it came to his questions about love and intimacy because he found it awkward talking to his sister about it.

Sonny thought about the fact that he hasn't really fallen in love with a man yet. He's had crushes; Danny was the only one he would have very strange and inappropriate dreams about. But his feelings were more of lust, than love. He figures, it'll come someday. He'll just have to wait till it strikes him hard in his heart. Right now, his focus is on his work and Five-O.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Working for Five-O after four years let Sonny feel like part of the Ohana. Steve is almost like an older brother to him, giving him advice about how to deal with problems at school or the job. It's comforting, for Sonny since he doesn't have a father figure in his life anymore, that Steve is there for him. And Steve knows that when he needs someone to talk to, Sonny's there for him too.

That's why Steve sitting there alone in his office looking anxious and pulling that 'Aneurism Face' Danny's always talking about, worries him, so Sonny decides to grab the six-pack of Longboards in the staff lounge and take it with him to Steve's office so they can talk.

He knocks on the door twice before going inside. "Commander McGarrett."

"Hey Sonny, sit down."

Sonny sits on the chair across from Steve and puts the six-pack on his desk.

"Wow. You just turned 21 yesterday and you're already taking advantage of alcohol?" Steve jokes.

"Nah. These are for both of us. You seem to be on the edge, so I decided you need a drink to cheer you up."

"Well, okay. So…what's on your mind?"

"Actually, I came in here to ask you the same. Lately, it seems that you and Detective Williams are on each other's throats a little more than usual. Is that what's bothering you?" asks Sonny.

Sonny knows that he may be coming on too strong, and is intruding more than usual, but it's worrying him because they're not bickering like they used to, but actually fighting.

"No. That's not what's bothering me. I'm just tired, that's all."

Steve is lying and Sonny knows it, but Sonny knows by experience that if Commander McGarrett doesn't wanna talk about it, you don't force him to talk about it.

"Well okay then. I guess we'll just open these bottles and get drunk." Sonny replies.

"Nope" Steve says, opening the six-pack and pulling one out. "You get _one._ I don't want Kono getting on my case when she finds out I was the reason you got drunk."

"Oh come on man, she won't find out. At least let me have two, don't be a party pooper."

"I _am not _being a party pooper, just being a responsible adult." Steve says.

"Whatever man." Sonny takes the bottle and opens it with the bottle opener from Steve's keys and drinks half of the bottle in one gulp.

"Hey, hey. Slow down, this isn't a contest."

Even though Steve is laughing, Sonny can tell something's not quite right. He _knows _in his gut that Danny's the reason Steve's acting this way. The two of them are like brothers; Sonny doesn't like seeing them act this way. But, he puts it off for now and is driven to pursue this problem another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's a beautiful day, walking inside the Five-O headquarters, smelling the cup of coffee radiating from the lounge. Sonny's a bit surprised on the fact that someone's already here, since he's always the first one in the HQ. He walks towards the lounge finding Danny sitting on the table with a cup of coffee in his hand and another cup at the other side of the table.

"Detective Williams, it's surprising you got here earlier than me." Sonny says with confusion in his face. _Why is there another cup across the table?_

"Well, I woke up at 5 and couldn't go back to sleep so I got here around 6:30" Danny says, before taking another sip of coffee.

"Oh, that's a half hour earlier than I usually get here."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I made an extra cup of coffee, knowing you'd get here after me."

"Ah, so that's for me then?" asks Sonny, pointing at the glass across from Danny.

"Yup."

"Well, thanks Detective Williams."

"You're welcome. And, we've known each other for four years Sonny; pretty sure it won't be too informal calling me Danny" says Danny with a smile on his face.

"I think I just got used to it. I still call Steve 'Commander McGarrett' and Lori 'Officer Weston'. I haven't gotten used to calling you guys by your first names yet."

Sonny is so confused on why Danny wants him to call him by his first name. Maybe he didn't want to seem older than he thinks he is. He has no idea, but he doesn't really mind calling him 'Danny'.

"Well, get used to it. Next time you call me Detective Williams, I'm gonna kick your ass." Danny jokes.

"Okay then. Danny."

"There. That's not that hard is it."

Danny leaves the lounge, while Sonny feels more confused than he's ever been in his whole life.

* * *

><p>"You guys come on, I'm gonna take you out for lunch, my treat." Danny says heading toward the bull pen.<p>

"Really? Wow, that's never happened before. What's the occasion?" asks Chin.

"Nothing, just feeling generous today." Danny is looking around for Sonny and Steve, who are not in the bullpen with the others.

"Where's Sonny? And Steve?" asked Danny.

"Well they just went downstairs to grab something out of Steve's truck. They should be back in a second." replied Lori.

Danny turns toward the door finding Steve and Sonny carrying large boxes with broken parts of computers and TVs inside.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Kono.

"Your brother here, asked me if I knew anybody with techie junk, so I went to my old friend and got these from him" replied Steve.

"Yeah, there are so many things I can make out of these _technological pieces_, not 'techie junk'" Sonny says.

The two men set their boxes down on the desk. Danny comes up to Sonny and fixes the slanted eye glasses on his nose. The touch surprises Sonny that he sorts of flinches.

"Uh. Danny, what are you doing?" asked Sonny.

"_Danny_? When'd you start calling him Danny?" asked Steve with a somewhat confused look on his face, variation of 'Aneurism Face' and a cringe.

"I told him to start calling me that earlier" replied Danny.

Chin, Kono, and Lori are at the center of the bullpen just staring with interested looks on their faces.

"Why?" asked Steve.

"'Detective Williams' is too formal. We've known each other for four years. 'Danny' is probably okay at this point."

Steve, still looking confused, stopped talking and just waited for Sonny to speak again. When Sonny just stood there, still in shock from the sudden touch, Kono walked towards them.

"Are you going to take us out or not?"

"Yeah" replied Danny. Moving his stare from Kono to Steve and Sonny, "I'm gonna take you guys out to eat, my treat. Come on."

The four of them leave, leaving Steve and Sonny staring out for a moment, still confused on what the hell just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch was good, while the rest of the day was boring since they actually didn't have a case. However, Steve was confused on the way Danny kept staring at Sonny at the restaurant. Every time Sonny would make a quick joke, Danny would throw his head back and laugh like his life depended on it. Things got even stranger after Kono and Lori went with Chin to the shop next to the restaurant, to help him find an anniversary gift for Malia.

Steve, Sonny, and Danny were the only three left and he felt like he was invisible with the way Danny was smiling and Sonny was talking about some new gadget he heard of.

Steve was thinking hardly about the situation when he heard Sonny make an excuse to go to the restroom.

"Okay, what the hell was _that _about?" asked Steve.

"What are you talking about?" replied Danny.

"The way you kept laughing like a lunatic at Sonny's jokes earlier. And just two minutes ago you were staring at him like he gave you a pot of gold."

"Is that a short joke? 'Cause I'm telling your right now, it's not funny." Danny said, sipping Coke out of his straw.

"First of all, you're not making any sense. Second, you didn't answer my question" Steve retorted.

"What was the question again?"

"What, all of a sudden, has got you deeply amazed by Sonny?" Steve tried to sound even with his tone, but failed miserably, feeling a sense of bitterness in his tongue.

"Well. Would you blame me if I think the man is interesting?"

"No, but-" Steve was about to continue when Sonny came out of the restroom towards them.

"I think it's time for us to go. Chin and the ladies might think we're being lazy and avoiding our jobs." said Sonny sitting down next to Danny, far too close in Steve's opinion.

"Yeah, I think so too" replied Danny.

The two men stood from the booth, Danny making an 'after you' motion to Sonny and following him out the door.

Steve followed them out with the most agitated look on his face.


End file.
